Kiss The Girl
by xMorbidxAngelx
Summary: Inspired by The Little Mermaid. Genma/Sakura. Apologies for any spelling/grmmar mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He first met her when she was put into the care of his friend, Hatake Kakashi, as a twelve year old genin. She had struck him as interesting when he saw her startling pink hair and sea green eyes. Gradually, he began to get to know her through his friend. Several times he had attended Team 7's practice sessions, sitting under the branches of the enormous tree on their training grounds. He watched as Naruto and Sasuke sparred while she and Kakashi refined her chakra control, which was impressive for a twelve year old. In comparison to her teammates, she was definitely the weakest physically, but was the most advanced in chakra control which he suspected frustrated the Uchiha prodigy. As a result, she was largely left to her own devices during training while their mentor trained the two boys.

Through the years, he watched her grow up and he couldn't help but be proud of her. After the Chuunin exams, Sasuke had left the village and left her distraught. However, she made a promise to herself to get stronger so she could help Naruto bring him back. She became the Hokage's apprentice and excelled in her studies, much to the surprise of her teammates and the rest of the Rookie 9. Now, eight years later, she was Konoha's top medic, second only to Tsunade. She had indeed inherited the Hokage's medical talent, but she also inherited her brute strength.

At the age of twenty, Haruno Sakura had become a beautiful woman. Her hair had grown out and reached her waist and swayed as she moved. Her movements captivated males in the vicinity and she would blush and smile slightly at the attention they gave her. When they noticed how popular she had become with the males of the village, Naruto and Kakashi took it upon themselves to protect her from them. After a while, Sai too joined the overprotective pair and Sakura could only laugh at her teammates displays of affection. There was something special about her, something he couldn't quite put his finger on, but he knew it was there. All the men did. The jounin who had known her as a young girl all had a place in their hearts for the affectionate, albeit feisty pink haired ninja.

She worked far too hard, but he had to admit that if it weren't her hard work and determination, she wouldn't have come as far as she has. Sakura was an enigma. She would complain about being overworked, but at the same time defend the people that gave her the extra work. She had never truly acknowledged her beauty, despite being frequently told about it. As he sat there, he realised that she truly was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Both on the inside and the outside. As he thought this, it finally dawned on him that he had fallen for her somewhere along the line. He, Shiranui Genma, had fallen for the little kunoichi.

*-*-*-*-

Two weeks later, Genma walked into a restaurant with Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai and Anko in tow. It was 5pm and they had just finished their jobs for the day and decided a rest was in order. They walked in and sat down at the back of the restaurant and chatted amicably while they ordered their food. Kakashi leaned back in his seat and looked towards the door.

"What time is Raidou coming?" he asked with his usual drawl.

Anko shrugged. "He was still talking to the Hokage when I left. She's probably sending him on another mission."

"She sure sends him on a lot of missions," Genma said as he rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "If she's not careful she'll overwork him."

"Speaking of overworking," Asuma spoke up with a grin. "Look over there," he nodded over to the corner of the restaurant on the opposite side of the room to them.

Several members of the group turned to look in the direction he had nodded towards and Kakashi sighed. Asuma laughed as his friend's expression beneath his mask. Kakashi pushed up his forehead protector and rubbed his eyes.

"Hopeless," he muttered. "Absolutely hopeless."

"What's hopeless?" Kurenai asked in confusion.

"Sakura!" Kakashi said through clenched teeth.

Genma looked up in surprise and then looked over his shoulder to see said woman sitting in the corner of the room. His mouth dropped open slightly as he saw that she was sitting at the table propped up against the wall, facing them. From where he sat, he could see her eyes scanning the book she had propped up in front of her. For once he agreed with his friend and sighed as well.

"She really does work too hard," Anko said quietly as she stared at the younger woman. Her companions nodded. "What's she doing now?"

Kakashi frowned. "She's been reading for days. Every time I've seen her she's had her nose in a book."

Kakashi got to his feet and muttered something to his friends about going to speak to her and left the group to talk. Weaving through the maze of tables, he finally stood at her table, towering over the oblivious kunoichi. After a moment of being ignored, he sat down opposite her and glared at her. She looked up at the sudden movement and smiled when she saw him.

"Kakashi-sensei! Where did you come from?" she asked in a tired sounding voice.

"I was sitting with friends when I saw you." He looked at her with a frown. "You've been working too hard, Sakura."

Said woman sighed and leaned back in her seat, resting her head against the back of her chair as she covered her eyes with a hand. "I suppose lying to you wouldn't help?" she asked with a crooked smile.

"No. You need to stop working so many shifts at the hospital."

She lifted her head and looked in the eye with a serious expression. "If I didn't work at the hospital, who would help Shizune-san? Half of those nurses are incompetent."

"That's not an excuse for you to work so hard. Tonight you're coming to have some fun with us."

He stood up and waited for her to do the same. Reluctantly, Sakura got to her feet and picked up her pile of books before following Kakashi to his table where the other jounin smiled at her as she sat down between Kurenai and Anko. After a moment, Anko leaned over to Sakura and smiled.

"I hear you've been offered a position at the hospital in Suna," she said.

"I have. Gaara-sama apparently asked for me specifically to mentor his staff."

"I bet he wanted your presence for a lot more than just that," Anko said with a wink.

Sakura blushed and looked down. "That's ridiculous, Anko-san."

"But he asked for you specifically," Kurenai said, joining in the conversation.

Shaking her head, Sakura picked up her drink and a brief glance around the table saw that all the men's attention was now focused on her.

"You're going to Suna?" Kakashi asked in confusion.

"I haven't decided yet."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Asuma asked. "We could've celebrated."

"We still can celebrate," Gai said, speaking to Sakura for the first time that night.

She shook her head. "I'm still undecided. I don't know if I want to go."

Genma looked at her and caught his breath. She looked beautiful in his eyes despite her lack of sleep. He cleared his throat. "Why wouldn't you want to go?"

"I don't know anyone in Suna aside from the Kazekage and his siblings. I don't want to leave my life here."

Everyone nodded and remained silent.

As everyone began talking again, Genma looked across the table at the woman who sat between his two teammates. Sakura was smiling as she spoke to Kurenai and Anko, causing his breath to hitch in his throat. Her long pink hair was tied up in a messy bun at the back of her head and her green eyes looked tired, but still darted from face to face as she followed the conversation. Her face was pale and her hands shook slightly as she wrapped her long slim fingers around the water glass in front of her. He frowned slightly as he considered how little care she took of herself. Looking to the seat beside Asuma, he locked eyes with Kakashi who nodded grimly, almost as though he had read Genma's thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The hours passed quickly and soon it was 10pm. Sakura was propped up on her stack of books and leaning on the seat Kurenai had vacated after she and Asuma had left an hour before. Now, only Sakura, Kakashi and Genma remained. The two men sat quietly talking and drinking sake while Sakura was slowly falling asleep. Kakashi looked at his former student and smiled slightly before looking at his friend.

"Help me get her home?"

Genma nodded and stood up as Kakashi picked up her books and tucked them under his arm. Meanwhile, Genma sat beside her and gently poked her awake. She murmured something sleepily before turning around and burying her face in the crook of his neck. Stunned, he looked from the girl leaning against him to his friend who smirked at him.

"I think she likes you," Kakashi teased. "Looks like you'll have to carry her."

Watching his friend casually walk out the door carrying her books, Genma sighed and stood up. He leaned down to pick up the sleeping girl and she obligingly wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his warmth. A small smile crept across his face as he pulled her closer and walked off to catch up with his friend. He didn't need directions to her home, he had been there many times over the last few years. Of course he wasn't going to let his overprotective friend know that so he followed Kakashi as they walked towards the apartment building near the village gates. As they approached the door, Kakashi suddenly dropped the books on the floor next to her door and left with a wink. Baffled, Genma lowered Sakura until her feet touched the ground. Wrapping an arm around her to keep her upright, he rummaged quickly through her bag to find her keys and opened the door. Pushing the door open, he picked her up again and gently lowered her onto the sofa in the living room before going to retrieve her books.

Silently, he went into her bedroom to get a blanket and pillow from her bed. Returning to the living room, he wrapped her up warmly in the blanket before stepping back to look down at her. Briefly he went into the kitchen to get a drink and came back to sit in the living room where he found Sakura had rolled over in her sleep. She lay on her back, on arm hanging over the side of the sofa and the other lay across her stomach. The zip on her shirt had been lowered slightly somehow, but Genma didn't complain at the view he got of her cleavage from where he sat.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl. _

Sakura smiled in her sleep as she shifted slightly and long tendrils of pink hair fell across her face. With a smile of his own, Genma realised how beautiful the woman truly was. Her skin was pale and soft to the touch, her cheeks slightly flushed.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her_

_You know you do_

_Possible she wants you too_

_There I one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word,_

_Not a single word _

_Go on and kiss the girl._

Shifting slightly, he knelt down on the floor in front of her and stroked her hair back from her face gently. He noticed the shadows that her long eyelashes cast on her cheeks. Her lips were full, pink and very tempting. They parted with a sigh as he stared at them and wondered if they were as soft as they looked. Silently, he debated if he should indulge himself and find out how they felt. It had been his dream for many months now to feel her lips.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_My, oh my, _

_Loos like the boy too shy_

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl._

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_Too bad he gonna miss the girl. _

Genma stared at her. He wanted to be with her all the time. To be the one he would greet when he came home. The very thought of another man touching her made his flesh crawl. She had always been around to comfort him when one of his many girlfriends had dumped him, always been there to heal him after a mission. Sakura was his friend, but he wanted more. If she took the job in Suna, he wouldn't see her anymore, unless he went there for a mission. Thinking about her not being around Konoha made his heart sink.

Stirrings from the sofa brought him out of his thoughts and he looked at the waking woman with a soft smile. Her green eyes opened slowly and when they registered what was going on, her full lips curved up invitingly into a smile. Slowly, he lifted his hand to brush away the hair that fell around her face as she sat up. A startled gasp from her made him realise just how close they were. If either of them moved a fraction of an inch, their lips would meet…

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl. _

Sakura stared into his eyes for a moment and then lowered her gaze. His own eyes dropped from her sea green depths to her luscious lips. A fraction of an inch would be enough to make his dream come true. Yet still, he hesitated. One hand slid down her cheek to her shoulder while her own hand came up and touched his face, a rapturous expression crossing her face.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl. _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl. _

Her hand slid down from his cheek to his shoulder before slipping around his neck. His brown hair brushed against her hand and she smiled slightly at the sensation. Genma closed his eyes briefly and opened them to look down into her sparkling green eyes. His free hand moved to her waist and copied her own movements with his other hand.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Float along_

_Listen to the song_

_Song say kiss the girl._

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You gotta kiss the girl._

Genma smiled as he watched Sakura's eyes slide shut. He pushed his hand into her soft pink hair and tilted his head slightly. Leaning forward, he gently pressed his lips against hers. As he did so, he felt her smile against his lips. Inspired, he moved his head and deepened the kiss, running his tongue along her lower lip. She sighed happily and allowed him entry to her mouth as she wrapped both her arms around his broad shoulders and pulled herself against his muscular body. In response, his own arms slid around her waist, pulling her closer still.

When the need for air became too great, they reluctantly pulled apart and looked into each others' eyes. Sakura smiled and blushed prettily as Genma grinned down at her. Konoha's number one playboy had fallen hard for the medic and as he held her, he knew that she was his future. No one else could compare with her.

"I love you, Sakura," he said huskily.

"I love you too, Genma," she responded breathlessly as he grinned widely at her and claimed her lips once again.

Unbeknownst to them, a silver haired man sat in a tree beside the window and smirked to himself. He had hoped the night would turn out this way. His little Sakura had finally found a man who truly deserved her. With a final glance through the window at the happy couple, Kakashi smiled behind his mask and leapt off into the night.


End file.
